Meitantei Conan Chugakko
by yuisawada73
Summary: Conan dan Haibara memasuki masa SMPnya, tapi sayangnya organisasi tersebut masih menghilang, ditambah Haibara mulai tumbuh rasa cinta terhadap Conan, sedangkan Conan sendiri memulai debutnya sebagai detektif SMP.
1. Chapter 1

Meitantei Conan Chugakko

Aoyama Gosho

K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai

Rate: T - M

Genre: Misteri, School life, romance

Summary: Conan dan Haibara memasuki masa SMPnya, tapi sayangnya organisasi tersebut masih menghilang, ditambah Haibara mulai tumbuh rasa cinta terhadap Conan, sedangkan Conan sendiri memulai debutnya sebagai detektif SMP.

* * *

 **Ai POV**

Namaku Haibara Ai, walau itu bukan nama asli ku tapi setelah terbiasa aku menyukainya dengan nama baru ku, aku tidak sendiri lagi aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangiku, dari profesor Agasa, grup detektif, Keluarga Mouri yang sebetulnya hanya Mouri Ran anak dari Mouri Kogoro dan Kisaki Eri, tapi dari semua itu ada sosok yang sangat dekat dengan sosok yang sebetulnya menjadi korban dari obat yang ku buat, sosok yang selalu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku dan menjaga ku.

"Hei Profesor apa kau benar-benar tidak ciptaan baru untuk ku." Ucapnya meminta dengan nada memaksa.

"Hei-hei apa tidak cukup dengan peralatan mu yang sekarang Shinichi." Ucap Profesor kepada sosok tersebut. Ya sosok itu adalah Kudo Shinichi detektif terkenal dari Timur tapi karena obat buatanku dirinya menjadi sosok anak kecil yang bernama Edogawa Conan.

"Oh ayolah profesor kau sekarangkan sudah beberapa kali datang ke pertemuan untuk menujukkan karya mu yang pasti nya kemungkinan ditolak." Dengan senyum lebar yang mengejek

"Kau semakin pintar ya sekarang tapi lebih baik kau pakai tenaga mu sendiri sekarang kau sudah mau masuk SMP. Walau aku bisa tebak kau akan bosan." Balas Profesor mengejek.

Ya inilah keseharian mereka jika dirumah saling mengejek walau tidak jarang aku ikut mengejek dirinya.

"Tapi karena tidak ada alat baru aku jadi lebih pusing menangkap Gin dan Vermouth apalagi Amuro-san dan Rei-san belakangan sudah selalu nyaris ketahuan ditambah Subaru-san pergi entah kemana. Jadi profesor buatlah alat lagi untukku." Ucapnya yang sepertinya sedikit frustasi. Tapi aku menyampingkan hal itu aku selalu takut jika dirinya melibatkan dirinya yang berkaitan dengan organisasi.

"Ayo-"

"JANGAN PROFESOR. JANGAN TURUTI KEMAUANNYA DAN KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA MENCARI URUSAN DENGAN ORGANISASI. PADAHAL KAU BERHASIL DAN MEMBAKAR MARKAS MEREKA." Bentakku kepada Kudo-kun

"Tapi kau tahu disana hanya markas kosong ditambah saat itu RUM sudah memperingati kami semua untuk tidak mencari mereka." Ucap Kudo-kun

"Kalau begitu ke-"

"Ini takdir ku, kau lupa. Tidakkan, aku pasti akan membereskan mereka dan juga menebus kesalahanku."

"Itu bukan salahmu Kudo-kun. Ku mohon mengertilah kau akan terancam jika kau terus melawannya, kau mengerti Kudo-kun." Ucap ku penuh emosi walau kedua pundakku sekarang ditahan oleh profesor tapi aku tetap melampiaskan emosinya kepada sosok egois dihadapanku ini.

"Maaf tapi ku harap kau mengerti Haibara. Ah tidak, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Ai." Ucapnya tersenyum sedangkan diriku hanya terdiam.

"Tapi Shinichi bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Ai-chan benar."

"Kau itu cerewet aku tidak sendiri ada FBI, CIA dan PDS bersama ku juga kepolisian jepang. Jadi kau tenang saja aku pasti kembali dan ku harap nanti barang rongsokkan yang kau buat sudah berguna buat banyak orang dan menjadikanmu orang kaya ya profesor."

"Kau lupa siapa tadi yang membuat alat-alat yang membantumu dan juga tadi kau juga meminta alat baru dan sekarang kau bilang rongsokan hah."

"Hei Ai tolong bantu aku." Ucapnya agak keras dan berhasil menyadarkan ku dari kebekuan ku dan melihat dimana dirinya sedang berlari dari profesor. Tapi aku senang bahkan sangat karena sosok itu memanggil nama depanku.

"Profesor sudah hentikan nanti sakit pinggangmu datang lagi dan Conan-kun kau juga jangan kekanak-kanakkan." Ucapku dengan nada sedikit membentak dan membuat keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Hei Ai tadi kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya Conan-kun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah aku mau lab jangan ganggu." Ucapku menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Dasar aneh."

"Tapi sepertinya kau lupa sudah mengejekku."

"Gyaaaa... ampun profesor."

Aku sekarang diruangan pribadi ku walau tidak terlalu pribadi karena Conan-kun suka masuk keruangan ini seenaknya jika ingin bertemu denganku. Yah jujur saja aku menyukai sosok Edogawa Conan dibanding Kudo Shinichi, ya walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap satu orang yang sama walau aku menyukai sosok Conan secara tidak langsung aku juga harus menyukai sosok aslinya dan jika boleh jujur aku membenci sosoknya saat menjadi Kudo Shinichi.

Saat dirinya menjadi sosok aslinya dirinya terkesan sombong, angkuh dan seenaknya walau sosoknya saat menjadi Conan hampir mirip setidaknya sosoknya saat menjadi Conan tidak angkuh dan juga saat dirinya menjadi Shinichi sosok itu menjadi jauh terjangkau olehku dan aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku berbeda saat dirinya menjadi sosok Conan, sosok itu dekat bahkan sangat dekat denganku dan walaupun aku masih takut kalau sewaktu-waktu dia akan pergi tapi tidak setakut saat dirinya menjadi sosok aslinya, eh kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis. Berhenti. Berhenti ku mohon. Aku tidak mau dia melihatku begini.

"Ai-chan, Shinichi akan menjemputmu besok. Kau jangan memaksakan diri, besok hari pertama mu di SMP." Ucap profesor.

Eh dirinya sudah pulang kenapa dia tidak izin denganku, aku benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Apa susahnya izin denganku. Aku pun langsung mengirim e-mail kepadanya

* * *

 **CONAN POV**

Ah sial kenapa si dirinya langsung pergi begitu saja. Tapi setidaknya profesor mau membuatkan ku alat yang baru, semoga alat itu lebih hebat dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi, aku kenapa kepikiran kata-kata Ai tadi ya, apa besok ku tanya lagi. Tidak terasa perjalananku telah sampai ditempat keluarga asuhku. Keluarga dari orang yang telah lama menunggu sosok asli ku.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku

"Oh selamat datang Conan-kun."

"Oh bibi ada disini." Ucapku terkejut melihat ibu dari Ran

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Ran sudah masuk kuliah dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan 'dia' sendirian."

"Ha-ha-ha bibi benar juga, lalu dimana Ran-neechan?"

"Ran sedang ada dikamarnya."

"Oh begitu baiklah, aku keatas dulu ya bi."

"Kau tidak makan dulu Conan-kun."

"Aku sudah makan dirumah profesor." Ucap Ku yang langsung menuju lantai atas.

Sesampainya di lantai atas aku langsung masuk ke kamar ku sejak kelas lima SD, paman Kogoro sudah membuat kamar sendiri untuk diriku.

"Hhh... dirinya kenapa si? Langsung pergi begitu saja padahal aku hanya bertanya kalau tadi dia memanggilku apa." Ucapku mengganti baju ku dan segera merebahkan diri di kasurku.

"Conan-kun makan malam." Ucap Ran kepadaku. Karena hanya dia yang memanggilku dengan nada anak-anak

Aku pun terbangun dan melihat jam dikamarku, jam tujuh lewat lima belas. Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah hari ini. "Baik Ran-neechan aku kesana." Ucapku segera turun dari kasurku dan keluar dari kamarku dan segera makan malam tapi entah kenapa nafsu makanku tidak ada sama sekali padahal masakan Ran enak seolah tenggorokanku menolak semuanya.

"Kau kenapa Conan-kun?" Tanya nya kepada ku

"Tidak apa-apa Ran-neechan. Aku selesai, aku mau mandi dulu lalu kembali tidur besok hari pertama ku masuk SMP." Ucapku yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu biasanya dia yang paling memuji masakan mu Ran."

"Mungkin dia gugup ayah, besokkan hari pertama dia masuk SMP."

Selesai Mandi aku segera memakai piyama tidurku. Aku pun kembali tidur sambil mengecek e-mail yang masuk.

 _1\. Kau lagi dimana? Besok Conan sudah masuk SMP lho._

 _2\. Oh iya kalau pulang kabarin aku ya._

 _3\. Jangan lupa jaga kondisi kamu Shinichi._

Semua dari Ran, aku pun membalas setiap e-mail dari Ran. Sebelum aku tertidur aku mengirim satu e-mail lagi.

Keesokan paginya aku langsung terbangun saat alarmnya berbunyi dirinya segera sikat gigi dan mencuci muka sebelum mengenakan seragam SMPnya. "Tak ku sangka memakai seragam ini lagi." Ucap ku melihat dirinya di cermin kamarnya, setelah itu aku segera sarapan bersam Ran dan Kogoro.

"Hei Conan-kun, kau semakin mirip dengan Shinichi." Ucap Ran polos dan membuat diriku tersedak

"A-apa maksud Ran-neechan?"

"Iya kau semakin mirip dengan Shinichi, tapi aku tahu kau bukan Shinichi."

'Ran.'

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kau cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Bukannya hari ini, hari pertama mu sekolah." Ucap Kogoro

"Ha'i"

Setelah Sarapan Conan langsung menuju rumah profesor untuk menjemput Haibara, Saat di jalan Conan mendapat balasan dari Grup detektif cilik

 _Conan-kun jangan lupa hari ini, hari pertama jangan bangun kesiangan. Kami tunggu di sekolah._

'Dasar mereka bertiga, tapi ya sudahlah.' Batinku melihat ketiga pesan yang sama

"Kau terlambat." Ucap Haibara yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah profesor, itu dikarenakan semalam aku mengirim pesan kepadanya supaya aku akan menjemputnya

"Hei aku baru selesai sarapan, lagipula jalan kesini juga butuh waktu." Ucapku membela diri

"Baik-baik kau menang Tantei-kun." Balasnya dan segera berjlan, aku pun mengikutinya disebelahnya

Baru saja kami berdua berda diperempatan, dan sebuah mobil menghadang kami, mobil yang sangat kami kenali. Aku pun melihat Ai gemetar langsung menariknya untuk berputar sayanganya tak jauh di belakang kami juga terdapat motor yang sering ku lihat. 'Ck sial, tak kusangka mereka sampai kesini. Tapi, bagaimana pun aku harus melindunginya.'

Pengendara motor itu pun turun dari motornya, begitu juga dengan pengendara mobil yang keluar dari mobilnya. 'Sial aku harus bagaimana. aku juga tidak punya senjata untuk saat ini.' Batin Ku gusar, aku pun merasakan tangan Ai semakin mengeratkan pegangannya kepada pundakku.

Aku pun segera menarik Ai dan berlari menuju pengendara motor tersebut dan benar saja pengendara motor tersebut segera mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. 'Aku harus bisa melindunginya.' Batinku untuk semakin menguatkan diriku yng disatu sisi juga takut. Aku pun segera menendang tempat sampah kepada pengedara motor tersebut dan membuatnya bergulir kearahnya, saat dirinya berusaha menghindar aku menanbah kecepatanku dan berhasil melewatinya. Tapi saat itu aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku.

"Lari lah Ai aku akan berusaha mengulur waktu." Ucapku

"Tidak, kau gila . Jika kau kenapa-kenapa aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku COnan-kun." Ucapnya dan membuat diriku terdiam, dan sepertinya itu berlaku juga untuk kedua orang yang tadi mengepung kami.

"Hahaha..." Ucap kedua orang itu membuat ku dan Ai bingung

"Wah-wah tak aku sangka kalau hubungan kalian sudah jauh rupanya." Ucap sosok pria berpakian serba hitam sambil melepaskan topinya

"Aku juga terkejut, tapi rupanya aku masih hebat sampai kau tidak menyadarinya." begitu juga dengan pengendara motor yang melepaskan helmnya

"Ka-kalian." Ucapku terkejut

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Meitantei Conan Chugakko

Aoyama Gosho

K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai

Rate: T - M

Genre: Misteri, School life, romance

Summary: Conan dan Haibara memasuki masa SMPnya, tapi sayangnya organisasi tersebut masih menghilang, ditambah Haibara mulai tumbuh rasa cinta terhadap Conan, sedangkan Conan sendiri memulai debutnya sebagai detektif SMP.

* * *

"Ah Shin-chan ibu kangen." Ucap Yukiko sambil memeluk Conan

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh ini ya Shinichi." Ucap Yusaku

"Sepertinya begitu dan bisakan kalian memanggilku Conan, dan kenapa kalian menyamar seperti anggota organisasi." Ucap Conan

"Hmm... bagaimana ya, hanya ingin melihat respon darimu saja tapi tak ku kira jika kamu masih belum bisa mengenali kami Shin-chan, ah bukan sekarang ibu panggil Co-chan saja." ucap Yukiko membuat Conan terkejut, berbeda dengan Ai yang menahan tawa. "Dan sepertinya kalian bertambah dekat ya." tambahnya menatap Ai dan Conan

"Maksud bibi?" Tanya Haibara

"Bukan bibi. Tapi, ibu Ai-chan." Ucap Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya dari Conan dan memegang pundak Ai

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Ai-chan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku sendiri." Ucap Yukiko sambil memeluk Ai dan membuat tubuh Ai menjadi tegang. "tidak apa-apakan Yusaku." Tambahnya dan Yusaku hanya tersenyum

Ai yang dipeluk oleh Yukiko meneteskan air matanya. 'Apa sehangat ini pelukan seorang ibu.' Batin Ai

"Ai-chan kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yukiko cemas melihat Ai meneteskan air matanya

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok i-ibu." Jawab Ai dan membuat Yukiko tersenyum sambil mengampus air disudut mata Ai.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian berdua naik mobil biar ibu yang mengantar." Ucap Yukiko kepada Ai dan Conan

* * *

 **Teitan Chugakko**

"Hei Conan, tadi bukannya dia ibunya Shinichi-niisan kenapa dia mengantar mu." Ucap Mitsuhiko

"Itu karena-"

"Itu karena saat Conan-kun menjemputku kami bertemu dijalan dan dia memberikan kami berdua tumpangan." Ucap Ai

'Conan-kun.' Batin ketiga sahabat mereka yang bingung dengan sikap Ai

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Conan-kun sedangkan kamu memanggil kami bertiga masih menggunakan notasi kalian, kamu jika tidak memanggil menggunakan nama keluarga kami." Ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Itukan tidak adil harusnya kamu juga-"

"Dengar Tsuburaya-kun disini aku yang menentukkan mau menggunakan nama keluarganya atau bukan."

"Ta-tapikan."

"Tapi apa?" Ucap Ai menatap Mitsuhiko tajam

"A-ah tidak jadi, maaf."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti." Jawab Ai sambil tersenyum dan membuat pipi Mitsuhiko merona

'Dasar dia benar-benar mengerikan sehabis mengeluarkan hawa hitamnya, terakhir malah menunjukkan senyum manisnya.' Batin Conan merinding melihat partnernya

"Oh iya Edogawa-kun kau dipanggil wali kelas." Ucap ketua kelas

Conan pun langsung berdiri dan keluar kelasnya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Permisi pak."

"Oh Edogawa-san silahkan duduk."

Conan pun menutup pintu ruangan dari dalam dan segera duduk. "A-ano pak ada apa ya?" Tanya Conan

"Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu Edogawa Conan ah bukan Kudo Shinichi." Ucap sang kepala sekolah yang merobek topengnya.

Conan yang melihat sosok didepannya langsung membeku "Ver-Vermouth." Ucap Conan menatap benci kepada Vermouth

"Wow-wow tenang. Aku disini hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kau mulai lupa apa yang terakhir kali kita bertemu Kudo Shinichi." Ucap Vermouth

Conan yang masih menatap benci sosok didepannya mana mungkin lupa kejadian tersebut, kejadian akibat kelalaiannya menyebabkan Amuro masuk rumah sakit akibat tiga peluru yang ditembakkan Vermouth kepadanya. Tapi, saat itu Amuro langsung melindunginya menyebabkan Amuro yang tertembak.

"Sepertinya kau tidak melupakannya. Karena aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa kami akan kembali bergerak dan kami merekrut tiga anggota baru."

"Kenapa kau memberitahu ku. Jujur saja Vermouth dari semua anggota hanya kau yang membuatku bingung. Kau membantu organisasi tapi disatu sisi kau sering memberitahu ku soal organisasi dari kode nama dan juga kemampuan anggota dan tunggu dulu jika kau tahu aku sekolah disini maka-"

"Ya aku juga tahu Sherry sekolah disini dan soal organisasi mungkin karena aku hanya tertarik denganmu, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau dapat melubangi dan menghancurkan kami, peluru perakku."

"Baiklah ku pastikan aku akan menghancurkan kalian kali, baiklah saya permisi." Ucap Conan sambil meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. 'Aku harus merahasiakan ini dari Ai.' Tambah batinnya setelah meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Disaat Conan berjalan dilorong dirinya bertemu dengan salah satu guru. "Selamat pagi Sensei."

"Pagi." Jawabnya

Conan pun memasuki kelas dan rupanya disalam sudah ada guru yang mengajar. "Maaf sensei tadi saya dari ruang kepala sekolah."

"Oh begitu baiklah, silahkan duduk emmm.."

"Edogawa Conan , sensei."

"Oh silahkan duduk Edogawa-san."

Conan pun duduk dikursinya yang tepat disebalah Ai. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kepala sekolah Conan-kun." Gumam Ai

"Tidak ada hanya bertanya soal ibuku." Ucap Conan bohong

"Apa benar?"

"Be-benar Ai." Ucap Conan karena ditatap Ai dengan intens

"Edogawa-san, Haibara-san jika ingin berpacaran harap diluar jam mengajar saya." Ucap Sensei dan membuat Conan dan Ai merona berbeda dengan Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi yang cemburu sedangkan teman sekelasnya langsung tertawa

Setelah itu kelas kembali kondusif dimana para siswa mempelajari apa yang sensei terangkan walau Conan sesekali menguap akibat pelajaran yang membosankan menurutnya. 'Tapi siapa orang baru yang direkrut oleh organisasi apa ia juga menjadi murid atau sensei disekolah ini.' Batin Conan

"Conan-kun...Conan-kun.."

"Ah iya ada apa?"

"Kita makan bareng yuk."

"Ah maaf aku harus ke kantin, aku lupa bawa bekal." Jawab Conan pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Genta

"Mungkin dia lagi ada masalah." Jawab Ai

"Kalau ada masalah kenapa tidak bicarakan dengan kita." Ucap Mitsuhiko

"Benar."

"Dengar ya, walau kita sahabatnya bukan berarti kita bisa memasuki urusan pribadinya." Ucap Ai menatap ketiganya

* * *

 **Kantin**

"Bi tolong Roti Yakisobanya satu." Ucap Conan

"Yo Edogawa-san, kau sudah memutuskan masuk ekskul mana?" Tanya teman sekelasnya

"Etto siapa ya?"

"Arcadia Sakumo." jawabnya

"belum, tapi mungkin aku akan masuk sepakbola." Jawab Conan

"Roti Yakisobanya."

"Ah terima kasih bi."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika makan bersama, kita kan sekelas."

"Baiklah."

Conan dan Sakumo pun makan bersama setelah Sakumo memesan Roti Yakiniku. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat kelas heboh dihari pertama."

'Ha-ha-ha'

"Tapi benar lho, sebelum kedatanganmu Haibara menatap fokus ke sensei bahkan sampai membuat senseinya gugup." Ucap Sakumo. "kau sendiri dekat dengannya?"

"Maksudmu Ai? Ya kami dekat bahkan sejak SD." Jawab Conan

"Oh begitu, tidak aneh saat kalian bicara berdua terasa kalian memiliki dunia kalian sendiri."

"Sebetulnya ada Mistuhiko, Genta dan Ayumi kok yang juga dari SD yang sama dengan kami."

"Walau begitu tetap saja beda, kau itu-"

"Kyyyaaa..."

Conan dan Sakumo pun langsung menuju arah teriakan tersebut

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakumo

"A-ada jari di dalam Rotiku." jawab siswi

'Jari.' Batin Conan yang langsung mengambil roti tersebut dan terkejut begitu juga dengan Sakumo "Cepat hubungi polisi." Ucap Conan keras

"Ba-baik." Jawab Sakumo

Tidak berselang lama beberapa polisi yang dihubungi oleh Sakumo memasuki grebang SMP Teitan. "Sepertinya ada kasus ayo kita kesana." Ucap Mitsuhiko yang melihat dari kelas saat beberapa mobil patroli memasukki sekolah

'Kasus jangan-jangan dia terlibat lagi.' Batin Ai yang usai meminum teh herbal.

Kembali ke Kantin

"Jadi begitu Conan-kun." Ucap Miwako

"Ya tapi lebih baik tolong diselidiki lebih mendalam lagi, karena pioritas utama menemukan tubuh Korban." Jawab Conan

"Tapi bagaimana kita mengethaui ini tangan siapa dan kenapa ada di dalam roti." Ucap Takagi

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada bibi penjaga kantin, katanya pemasukkan roti disekolah ini selalu dari tempat yang sama yaitu dari perusahaan Hanamichi." Ucap Conan

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan berangkat. Jika ada info tambahan kami akan menghubungi mu." Ucap Miwako

Setelah itu Miwako dan Takagi pergi meninggalkan sekolah, tak berselang lama grup detektif datang. "Hei Conan apa yang terjadi." Ucap Genta

"Tadi ada seorang siswi yang menemukan jari di dalam rotinya."

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya-"

"Polisi sudah mulai menyelidiki." Ucap Conan memotong ucapan Mitsuhiko

"Tapi sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya mayat ya." Bisik Ai

"Ya, lagipula memang harusnya beginikan dimana ada kejahatan disitu akan ada detektif." Jawab Conan yang juga dengan nada berbisik

setelah itu mereka semua kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, berbeda dengan yang lainnya Conan lebih memikirkan soal kasus yang terjadi dirinya terlalu penasaran siapa korbannya dan alasan kenapa jari korban dimasukkan ke roti dan dikirim ke sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau ingin cepat selesai."

"Ya, aku masih penasaran."

"HHh... baiklah nanti pulang biar ku temani."

Tidak berselang lama sekolah pun usai itupun dipercepat diakibatkan ada kajdian di kantin sekolah. Conan dan Haibara pun memasuki buku ke tas mereka

"Ne Conan-kun kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ayumi

"Kami mau pulang." Jawab Conan berbohong

"Ck, ku kira kau akan pergi untuk menyelidiki kasus disekolah." UCap Genta

'Ha-ha-ha.'

"Kau serius." Bisik Ai

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat ayahku dulu." Balas Conan

"Ne kalian daritadi bisik-bisik terus apa si yang kalian bisikkan." Ucap Ayumi

"Ah tidak kok, tadi Haibara bilang bahwa dirinya meminta ku menemaninya untuk membeli kue, untuk ibunya Shinichi nii-san sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Jawab Conan yang lagi-lagi berbohong

"Hoo begitu, baiklah kalau begitu kami akan menyelidiki kasus dulu." Ucap Mitsuhiko

"Oke dah."

Setelah Ai dan Conan berpisah dengan ketiga sahabatnya, mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah profesor. "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau soal kasus ini, sepertinya inspektur Megure akan menelpon paman kogoro, ditambah ada ayahku. Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak akan tampil."

"Hoo... baru kali ini aku melihatmu cuek dari sebuah kasus."

"Sudahlah aku lelah, lagipula aku ingin menemui profesor soal dia menciptakan alat baru untukku."

"Sepertinya kau optimis sekali kalau profesor akan menciptakan alat baru untukmu."

"Mau gimana lagi tidak mungkin kan melawan 'mereka' tanpa senjata."

* * *

 **Rumah Agasa**

"kami pulang."

"Oh kalian sudah ulang Ai, Shinichi."

"Hei profesor bagaimana dengan alatnya dan tolong panggil aku Conan." Ucap Conan, sedangkan Ai langsung menuju kamarnya

"Baik-baik, dan soal alat sedang ku pikirkan." Jawab Agasa

Drap...drap...drap...

"PROFESOR...DIMANA SEMUA PAKAIANKU." Teriak Ai

"Hoo... aku lupa semua pakaianmu sudah dibawa oleh ibunya Shinichi, dia meminta izin supaya kau akan tinggal dirumah Shinichi dan juga Shinichi, ibu mu juga sudah izin katanya mulai nanti kau akan tinggal dirumahmu kembali." Ucap Agasa

"Heeee..." Teriak keduanya

* * *

 **Rumah Kudo**

"Bu kenapa ibu memindahkan barang-barang kami."

"Memang kenapa? apa kau bakal rindu kepada Ran." Goda Yukiko

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapikan."

"Tenang saja soal kamar kalian tidur sendiri-sendiri."

"Bu-bukan itu Bu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kami berdua hanya terkejut dan kami kan belum bilang iya." Ucap Conan dan Ai hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal disini kan."

"Iya, aku akan tinggal disini."

"Aku juga."

"Baiklah kalian ganti baju dulu." Ucap Yukiko membawa keduanya ke kamarnya.

"Oh iya ayah mana bu?"

"Yusaku, sedang menyelidiki kasus." Jawab Yukiko. "Nah Ai-chan mulai hari kau bagian dari keluarga ini jadi jangan sungkan ya." Tambahnya

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian mereka berdua menuju ruang makan dimana Yukiko sudah menunggu. "Wah kalian serasi sekali." Goda Yukiko

"Ibu..." Teriak keduanya bersamaan

"Wah kompak, aku jadi tidak kalian lulus SMA lalu menikah." Goda Yukiko

"Sudahlah jangan menggoda mereka terus, lebih baik kita makan."

"Ayah, kau sudah pulang gimana kasusnya." Ucap Conan

"Seperti biasa Yusaku sangat cepat bahkan kogoro hanya dikasih pertunjukkan saat menentukan pelakunya." Ucap Yukiko

"Oh iya kalian berdua." Setelah ini kami akan mencari cara supaya kalian bisa kami adopsi." Ucap Yusaku

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ai

"kalian akan menjadi anak angkat kami." ucap Yukiko. "Walau begitu kalian masih bisa menikah kok, karena tidak memiliki hubungan darah." tambahnya

"Tapi ibu bukannya Ran tahu siapa ibuku, maksudku ibunya diriku yang sekarang."

"Soal itu bisa kita urus benarkan Yusaku." Ucap Yukiko dan dibalas anggukkan oleh sang suami. "Itu berlaku juga untukmu Ai." Tambahnya saat Ai ingin bicara

To Be Continue

* * *

R & A

mhvkcn pandora: Bagus dan di tunggu kelanjutannya semangat!

A: Oke


	3. Chapter 3

Meitantei Conan Chugakko

Aoyama Gosho

K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai

Rate: T - M

Genre: Misteri, School life, romance

Summary: Conan dan Haibara memasuki masa SMPnya, tapi sayangnya organisasi tersebut masih menghilang, ditambah Haibara mulai tumbuh rasa cinta terhadap Conan, sedangkan Conan sendiri memulai debutnya sebagai detektif SMP.

NOte: SElamat Hari Pahlawan bagi semua bangsa Indonesia (10 November)

* * *

Keluarga Kudo pun menjalankan rencana dengan bantuan Agasa mereka berencana melenyapkan orang tua Conan dan Ai yang memang kedua orang tuanya hanyalah fiktif, orang tua Ai yang asli memang sudah tiada, sedangkan orang tua Conan adalah mereka yang melakukan rencana tersebut. Conan dan Ai pun menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa.

* * *

 **Teitan Chugakko**

"Hei Conan-kun kau mendapat e-mail dari inspektur Takagi?" Tanya Ayumi dan Conan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Memangnya kenapa? Tanya Ai

"Kasus kemarin masa cepat sekali selesai, ku kira Conan-kun dan Ai-chan yang melakukannya." Ucap Ayumi

'Ya jelas saja selesai orang ayahku yang melakukannya.'

Sedangkan Ai yang melihat Conan hanya facepalm, langsung menjawab ucapan Ayumi. "Oh begitu, tapi kami tidak menyelidikinya sama sekali dan kami tidak dikirimin e-mail oleh inspektur Takagi." Jawab Ai

"Oh iya bagaimana jika nanti kalian masuk club yang kami buat." Ucap Mitsuhiko

"Club?" Tanya Conan dan Ai

"Kami akan mendirikan kembali grup detektif disekolah ini." Ucap Ayumi senang

"Maaf aku lewat, aku sudah bergabung dengan club sepak bola." Ucap Conan

"Heee... kenapa kau tidak beritahu kami?" Ucap Mitsuhiko terkejut

"Lagipula memang boleh masuk club sepak bola menggunakan kacamata?" Tanya Genta

"Nanti aku akan ganti dengan lensa kontak, dan kenapa aku harus melapor ke kalian setiap apa yang ingin ku lakukan." Jawab Conan

"Itu karena kita sahabat, jadi kami harus tahu apa yang sahabat kami lakukan."

"CUKUP TSUBURAYA-KUN SUDAH KUBILANG SEKARANG KALIAN BUKAN ANAK SD LAGI, DAN KAMI JUGA PUNYA PRIVASI BUAT DIRI KAMI SENDIRI" Bentak Ai

"Ta-tapi Ai-chan."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN AYUMI-CHAN. AYO CONAN-KUN."

"Hei-hei tunggu dulu Ai, kau mau membawa ku kemana." Ucap Conan yang tangannya terus ditarik oleh Ai. 'Dan kenapa belakangan ini dia cepat sekali emosi kepada mereka bertiga, padahal saat SD dia sangat cuek.'

.

.

.

 **Atap Sekolah**

"Hei tunggu dulu Ai kenapa kau membawa ku kesini, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Ucap Conan

"Jadi sekarang kau tertarik dengan kehidupan SMP, ya Conan-kun."

'Ck sial.'

"Hihihi... tak kusangka orang yang saat SDnya bermalas-malasan dan selalu mengeluh bosan atau menyedihkan soal sekolahnya, sekarang malah tertarik."

"Kau sendiri kenapa selalu membantak mereka bertiga?"

"Siapa yang membentak, aku hanya menegur. Lagipula mereka sudah SMP mereka harus tahu mana yang privasi, mana yang bukan."

"Hhh... lalu kau sendiri mau masuk club mana?" Tanya Conan

"Belum kuputuskan."

"Hee... rupanya kalian sudah jadian ya." Ucap suara yang membuat Conan langsung melindungi Ai

"Sakumo-san." Ucap Conan

"Yo.." Jawab Sakumo

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Ai

"Arcadia Sakumo, salam kenal dan kita teman sekelas."

"O-oh maaf Haibara Ai." Jawab Ai

"Lalu apa kau juga membolos Arcadia-san."

"Panggil saja Sakumo, kita kan teman sekelas Haibara-san."

"Ba-baiklah Sakumo-san." Jawab Ai. 'Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini.' Tambah Batinnya

Sedangkan Conan yang melihat interaksi kedua entah kenapa dirinya merasa cemburu, Sakumo yang melihat reaksi Conan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah sepertinya aku menganggu, oh iya Edogawa-san jangan lupa nanti sore club akan dimulai." Ucap Sakumo dan Conan hanya mengangguk

"Heee,,,, aku tidak tahu kau bisa gugup juga seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Balas Ai datar

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hanya aneh saja." Jawab Conan sambil tiduran diatap sekolah

"Jadi kau membolos juga."

"Siapa yang menarik kesini duluan."

"Lalu apa kau akan kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Mau gimana lagi. lagipula aku maish menunggu e-mail dari ibu."

"Oh soal rencana kemarin."

"Oh iya Ai bagaimana jika kau jadi manager saja di club sepak bola."

"Hah?"

"Kan kau belum menentukan mau masuk mana, ayolah." Bujuk Conan

"Ah baiklah aku jadi manager tim sepak bola, tapi aku disana selain jadi manager aku yang menentukan makanan yang kalian boleh makan dan tidak, bagaimana?"

"Oke deal, nanti aku akan bilang kepada Sakumo-san." Jawab Conan.

* * *

 **AI POV**

Aku sekarang merupakan salah satu manager dan juga sebagai dokter club tersebut, ini semua saat Conan-kun menyerahkan formulir yang ku isi kepada Sakumo-san, dia pun menerimanya dan langsung menuju club sepak bola. Tapi aku baru bahwa dirinya bisa tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil saat bermain sepak bola dan melihat hal membuat diriku ingin tersenyum juga.

"Haibara-san, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Edogawa-san." Ucap Manager klub sepak bola bernama Sugihara Masaki

"A...ti-tidak kok." Jawab Ku

"Hoo... begitu berarti aku masih ada kesempatan."

"Hee... jadi senpai menyukai Conan-kun."

"Bisa dibilang begitu, dia pintar, hebat dalam sepak bola ditambah dirinya sepertinya sangat dipercaya oleh pihak kepolisian."

"Hhhh... lebih baik jangan senpai, dia tidak lebih dari murder magnet, dimana ada dia. Pasti akan kasus."

"Hoo... begitu, tapi kau tidak cemburukan."

"Ce-cemburu, apa maksud senpai, kami berpacaran saja tidak."

"Tapi, kau menyukainya. Iyakan, jujur saja." Ucap Sugihara-senpai dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Walau begitu, Edogawa-san sepertinya tidak menyadarinya." Tambahnya

"Dia itu memang tidak peka dalam urusan perasaan wanita senpai."

Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, ponsel Conan-kun yang dititipkan kepada ku berbunyi. "Halo."

 **"Halo oh Ai-chan, dimana Shin-chan, eh maksudnya Co-chan."** Ucap suara yang ku kenal sebagai ibu

"Dia sedang bermain sepak bola bersama-sama teman satu Klubnya."

 **"Hoo begitu, baiklah bilang kepadanya bahwa rencananya sukses, kemungkinan besok pagi beritanya akan tersiar."**

"Emm.. baiklah akan aku sampai kepada Conan-kun ibu."

 **"Ok dah Ai-chan."** Ucap ibu yang lalu menutup sambungannya

"Tadi itu ibu mu Haibara-san?" Tanya Sugihara-senpai

"Bukan Senpai tadi ibunya Conan-kun." Jawabku

"Tapi kenapa kau juga memanggilnya ibu hee... aku jadi ragu dengan ucapanmu yang bilang kalian tidk berpacaran atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah dijodohkan ya." Ucapnya menggodaku

"Ti-tidak kok senpai i-itu karena keinginan ibunya Conan-kun."

.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan Klub, aku memberitahukan Conan perihal rencana keluarganya sukses. Hanya tinggal ke lokasi berikutnya, yaitu ke kantor kementrian sosial, Disaat kami sedang berada di depan sebuah toko, aku melihat tas merek fusae edisi terburu.

"Hei Ai-chan soal rencana berikutnya apa mereka mengajak kita atau tidak." Ucap Cionan-kun, tapi aku masih tetap melihat-lihat tas tersebut. Conan-kun yang menyadari tidak menjawab, mungkin merasa bingung. "Ai-chan." Ucapnya agak keras membuatku merasa terganggu.

"Apa?" Balasku

"Hei-hei aku hanya mau bertanya kenapa kau galak sekali."

"Itu keran kau menganggu ku."

"Hhh... baik-baik nanti akan ku minta ibu ku untuk membeli tas yang sedang kau lihat itu bahkan langsung dari orangnya." Jawab Conan-kun dan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Walau disatu sisi aku juga lupa bahwa siapa ibunya Conan-kun ini hanya dengan sekali ucap dia bisa langsung memilih tas dari merek terkenal di dunia.

"HH... baiklah ayo pulang." Baru saja aku berkata seperti itu

"Kkyyyaaa..."

'Ck, dasar." Batin ku kesal

"Ayo Ai." Teriak Conan-kun dan membuatku mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya

.

.

.

Tidak berselang Conan-kun memecahkan kasus tersebut, ngomong-ngomong soal kasus aku jadi kasihan dengan ketiga sahabat kami yang sepertinya pekerjaannya akan hilang, itu mungkin disebabkan Murder Magnetnya hilang, disaat aku merasa puas entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan bau 'mereka' aku pun segera menarik belakang seragam Conan-kun. Conan-kun yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ku yang berubah saat erasakan hawa atau bau 'mereka' Conan-kun langsung pamit kepada Inspektur Megure dan segera menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari lokasi.

"Hei Ai, kau sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Conan-kun dan aku hanya mengangguk, entah hanya firasat ku nada yang diucapkan Conan-kun terdengar nada kecemasan.

Aku dan Conan-kun berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan, untung saja Conan-kun tidak melihat wajahku sekarang, ah sialnya juga detak jantungku juga tidak mau berhenti lagi. Diamlah jantung bodoh.

"Hei Ai." panggilnya

"A-ah iya kenapa?"

"Nanti malam aku akan ke rumah Ran sebentar."

"Hee.. memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak enak karena belum izin."

"Tapi orang tua mu kan sudah meminta izin." Ucapku dengan nada tidak suka. Oh ayolah walau bagaimana pun aku juga seorang perempuan, mana ada perempuan yang suka dimana laki-laki yang disukainya bicara soal perempuan lain saat bersamanya. "Baiklah asal kau tidak menginap." Tambahku

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah Conan-kun, soal pengadopsian ini saja belum selesai kau sudah ingin lari atau jangan-jangan kau hanya kabur saja karena takut tidak bisa ketemu kekasihmu itu."

"Baik-baik aku tidak akan menginap." Jawabnya sedikit kesal dan aku hanya tersenyum dan setelah sampai depan rumahnya berdua berpisah, Conan-kun menuju kediaman Mouri, sedangkan aku masuk kerumahnya

"Aku pulang." Ucapku

"OH Ai-chan selamat datang." Ucap sosok 'ibu' dan langsung memelukku. "Dimana Co-chan?"

"Dia kerumah Ran-neechan."

"Hoo kalau begitu bagaimana kita makan malam ibu sudah buatkan makan malam untuk kita, tapi karena Co-chan tidak ada, nanti bagiannya kita bagi tiga saja ya."

"E-eh tidak usah, aku sudah bilang supaya tidak menginap."

"Hoo begitu, baiklah sekarang kita makan malam duluan saja."

Ini pertama kalinya aku makan dengan sosok 'ayah' dan 'ibu' , walau aku sering mkan bersama profesor Agasa dan grup detektif. Tapi, entah kenapa ada rasa yang berbeda. Eh kenapa penghilatanku jadi kabur.

"A-Ai-chan kamu kenapa? Kamu menangis." Ucap sosok 'Ibu memandangku cemas

Eh apa katanya aku menangis, kenapa aku memangis. Tapi dihatiku terasa sanagt senang dan hangat dengan suasana seperti ini, kemudian ibu menghampus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Mulai hari ini tidak ada sosok 'ibu' dan sosok 'ayah', mulai sekarang mereka adalah keluargaku. Mereka orang tua ku.

* * *

 **Conan POV**

"Aku pulang." Ucapku saat aku masuk ke rumahku. Aku yang melihat rumahku dalam keadaan sepi dan gelap langasung merasa heran, apa mereka sudah pergi tidur. Tapi, tumben Ai sudah tidur biasanya dia begadang sampai tengah malam.

Aku segera menyalakan lampu ruang makan, rupanya makan malam bagianku masih ada. Aku yang melihat pesan di atas plastik yang menutupi makan malam ku langsung mengambil dan membacanya

Ai-chan meminta kami untuk tidak memakan makan malam bagianmu, bukankah itu manis atau mungkin dia benar-benar menyukaimu ah ibu tidak sabar menikahkan kalian.

Itulah sekiranya yang tertulis kertas pesan tersebut, aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung sesudah membaca pesan dari ibuku, sesudah itu aku segera memansakan makan malam ku. Sambil menunggu, aku memikirkan kembali ekspresi Ran saat aku meminta izin supaya tinggal kembali dengan keluargaku, tatapan Ran mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, jujur saja aku tidak tega meninggalkannya setelah semuanya aku benar-benar merasa berdosa stelah diri asli ku meninggalkan dirinya sekarang akupun meninggalkannya lagi, setelah beberapa menit aku mendengar bunyi Oven, menandakan makan malam ku selesai dipanaskan.

"Kau sudah pulang Conan-kun." Ucap Ai melihatku sedang makan malam. Aku yang melihat Ai menatapnya bingung, setelah aku aku menalan makanan dimulutku baru aku berucap kepadanya

"Kau mamakai piyama beruang berkacamata." Ucapku, sepertinya Ai yang tadi baru setengah sadar, langsung sadar sepenuhnya dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Me-memang ada apa salah kalau aku mamakai piyama seperti in." Ucapnya sambil menolehkan wajahnya

"Ah tidak, aku hanya merasa bingung saja soalnya selama ini piyama yang kau pakai selalu polos." Ucapku yang segera membereskan makan malamku, Ai yang mendengarnya langsung menatapku dengan tatapan pembunuh, membuatku menelan salivaku.

"Terserahlah, yang penting sekarang au mandi dulu."

"Aku sudah mandi tadi dirumah Ran."

"Hoo.. begitu kalau begitu selamat tidur."

Eh kenapa dia jadi marah kepadaku, aku berkata hal yang salah. Aku kan cuma mengucapkan semuanya dengan jujur, kenapa dia jadi marah kepadaku, tidak lama setelah itu aku pun menyusulnya hanya saja jika masuk ke kamarnya, aku masuk ke kamarku. Yang aku bingung sejak kapan dirumahku jadi ada tiga kamar. Ah sudaahlah, lebih baik aku tidur dan membaca berita, kebetulan besok sekolah libur jadi sisa rencanany bisa dijalan kan besok.

To Be Continue

* * *

Shioreinz: uuu ceritanya seeruuu lanjuuuuuttttttttt

A: makasih


	4. Chapter 4

Meitantei Conan Chugakko

Aoyama Gosho

K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai

Rate: T - M

Genre: Misteri, School life, romance

Summary: Conan dan Haibara memasuki masa SMPnya, tapi sayangnya organisasi tersebut masih menghilang, ditambah Haibara mulai tumbuh rasa cinta terhadap Conan, sedangkan Conan sendiri memulai debutnya sebagai detektif SMP.

 **Ai POV**

"Conan-kun ayo bangun mau sampai kapanpun kau tidur." Ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang sedang tidur dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ngghh... lima menit lagi Ai-chan." Ucapnya menepis tanganku

"Ya kalau kau tidak mau ya gak apa-apa asal jangan menyalahkan jika sampai ibu yang membangunkanmu." Ucapku meninggalkan kamar Conan-kun

Bruk...

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar suara tersebut dari dalam kamar Conan-kun.

"Ai-chan, Co-chan sudah bangun."

"Sudah bu, ayah mana bu?"

"Yusaku sedang mengurus sesuatu." Jawab ibu membuatku penasaran. Setelah itu aku segera menonton tv dan mencari berita soal rencana 'kematian' kedua orang tua ku dan Conan-kun.

Disaat aku sedang menikmati tontonan ku. Conan-kun turun dengan masih memakai piyamanya. "Selamat pagi ibu." Ucapnya

"Pagi Co-chan." Jawab ibu

Aku pun kembali fokus dengan berita yang ku lihat. "Tidak biasanya kau melihat berita." Ucap Conan-kun yang duduk disebelahku

"Ini berita soal kemarin dan lebih baik kau mandi." Ucapku

"Nanti saja ini kan ha-" Ucap Conan-kun terputus akibat aku melihat tajam kepada dirinya. "Baik-baik aku mandi." Ucapnya kembali sambil pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Ibu kapan kita ke kementrian sosial." Ucapku saat selesai menonton berita dan bisa dipastikan hari senin nanti aku dan Conan-kun akan banyak ditanya soal berita 'kematian' kedua orang tua kami

"Kita kesana setelah Yusaku pulang ya Ai-chan."

"Memang kapan ayah pulang?" Tanya Conan-kun yang telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, sedangkan ibu hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku ke profesor dulu." Tambahnya.

"Sebelum itu betulkan dulu kerah baju mu Conan-kun." Ucapku melipat kerah baju Conan-kun.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Kalian benar-benar sudah mirip suami-istri." Ucap ibu membuat wajahku langsung memanas seketika.

"Su-sudahlah bu kami berangkat dulu." Ucap Conan-kun gugup yang sepertinya wajahnya juga memanas karena dapat ku lihat garis tipis merah dipipinya.

 **Rumah Profesor Agasa**

Cklek...

"Profesor kau sudah bangun." Ucap Conan-kun

"Aneh biasanya jam segini dia sedang menonton atau sedang membuat sesuatu." Jawabku

Kami berdua pun menuju ruang bawah tanah dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dulu sering dipakai oleh ku.

"Profesor kau di dalam." Ucapku melihat profesor sedang tertidur.

"Dasar kebiasaannya tidak berubah masih saja ketiduran dengan komputer masih menyala." Ucap Conan-kun mendekati profesor. "Hei PROFESOR BANGUUUN..." Teriaknya dan membuat profesor terkejut

Bruk...

Dan terjatuh dari kusirnya. "Aduduh... apa yang kau lakukan Shinichi." Ucap Profesor yang sepertinya sudah kebiasaan memanggil Conan-kun dengan nama aslinya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya sedang apa kau diruangan ini." Ucapku

"Dan sepertinya kebiasaanmu tidak berubah ya." Ucap Conan-kun menambahkan ucapanku

"Oh Ai-kun, maaf aku sedang membuat penemuan baru untuk Shinichi dan dirimu."

"Untuk kami?" Tanya kami berdua

"Iya benar, kalian masih belum lupa dengan snowboard yang pernah ku kasih ke Shinichikan." Ucap profesor. "Kali ini aku memodifikasikan untuk bisa disegala tempat, dari darat, salju, pegunungan dan di air, alat ini ku ciptakan untuk kalian, karena ku dengar dari Yukiko-kun kalau kalian sudah menjadi pasangan, karena itu aku membuat penemuan untuk kalian berdua ditambah dari dulu kalian selalu bekerja sama dengan baik seperti Holmes dan Watson." Tambah Profesor dan sukses mendapat tendangan dari Conan-kun di tulang kaki profesor dan lemparan sandal dariku tepat di wajah profesor. Kami berdua pun meninggalkannya dan profesor hanya bisa kesakitan akibat perbuatanku dan Conan-kun.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Iya sebentar." Ucapku menuju pintu

Cklek...

"Hhhuuaaaa... Ai-chan." Ucap Ayumi-chan yang langsung memelukku

"Hei-hei ada apa ini dan kenapa kalian menangis?" Tanyaku bingung

"Maaf Haibara-san tapi hiks...pasti berat hiks...setelah kedua orang tua mu tidak ada hiks..." Kojima-kun

"Oh kalian ada apa?" Tanya Conan-kun yang sepertinya bingung sama dengan ku saat awal melihat mereka.

"Hhuuuwwaa... Conan-kun." Ucap Ayumi-chan yang sekarang memeluk Conan-kun.

'Dasar anak kecil.' Batinku tidak suka

"Hei Ai, ada apa ini?" Tanya Conan-kun dan aku hanya menolehkan wajahku.

"Conan, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan. Supaya kau dan Haibara terhibur." Ucap Kojima-kun

"Kami tahu pasti berat untukmu dan Haibara-san karena kehilangan kedua orang tua kalian, karena kami ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan." Ucap Tsuburaya-kun memperjelas ucapan Kojima-kun

"Hoo... itu tidak apa-apa kok lagipula aku dan Ai memiliki profesor yang sering merawat kami benarkan Ai." Ucap Conan-kun berbohong dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku untuk meyakinkan mereka bertiga.

"Lalu mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan." Ucapku dengan nada tidak suka kepada Conan-kun dan Ayumi-chan. Ayumi-chan yang menyadari nada bicaraku langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku tajam.

"Oh iya jadi bagaimana jadi tidak kita jalan-jalan." Ucap Kojima-kun

"Maaf aku ada urusan dengan profesor." Ucapku.

"Kalau aku harus ikut ibunya Shinichi-niisan." Ucap Conan-kun

"Ta-tapikan-"

"Sudahlah Mitsuhiko sepertinya Conan-kun dan Ai-chan tidak mau diganggu." Ucap Ayumi-chan yang masih menatapku tajam saat melewatiku

Mereka bertiga pun pamit, dan meningalkan kediaman profesor. "Jadi ada urusan apa kau dengan profesor?" Tanya Conan-kun

"Bukan urusanmu dan bilang kepada ibu supaya menjelang sore saja kita kesana." Ucapku meninggalkan Conan-kun ke ruang tempat profesor tadi.

* * *

 **Conan POV**

"Hhhh... dasar suka seenaknya sendiri." Ucapku melihat Ai menuju keruang bawah tempat profesor, aku pun segera menelpon ibu walau bisa saja ku pulang karena rumahku tempat disebelah, tapi terlalu malas hanya untuk menyampaikan pesannya.

"Halo."

 **"Halo Co-chan ada apa?"**

"Begini bu, kata Ai berangkatnya menjelang sore. Dirinya sedang sibuk menemani profesor."

 **"Oh begitu baiklah jam tiga sore kita berangkat."**

"Baik bu." Ucapku dan menutup sambungan tersebut, dan tidur di sofa profesor

.

.

.

"Conan-kun bangun Conan-kun." Ucap Ai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku

"Jam berapa Ai?" Tanya yang masih baru setengah sadar

"Jam tiga kurang lima belas menit." Jawabnya

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, Ibu bilang kita akan berangkat jam tiga." Ucapku yang mulai duduk

"Aku tahu, tadi ibu menelponku dan minum dulu." Ucap Ai sambil menyerahkan air minum kepadaku dan aku meminum air tersebut dengan rakus.

"Fwah,,, makasih Ai."

"Hn"

Setelah itu kami berdua pamit kepada profesor dan pulang yang rupanya sudah ditunggu oleh ayah dan ibu, tanpa lama lagi kami berempat berangkat ke kementrian sosial.

.

.

.

 **Kementrian Sosial**

"Lama tak jumpa Yusaku." Ucap salah satu kepala cabang di kementrian Sosial

"Bu, kenapa ayah bisa mengenalnya." Bisikku kepada ibu

"Bagaimana ya, kalau Co-chan menanyai hal seperti itu ibu rasa itu hanya kebetulan." Ucap Ibu

"Kebetulan yang terlalu sering." Jawabku

"Hoo... jadi kalian yang akan diadopsi oleh Yusaku." Ucap kepala cabang tersebut. "Perkenalkan namaku Yoshimura Hikaru."

"O..oh namaku Edogawa Cnan dan ini Haibara Ai." Ucapku menengalkan diriku dan Ai

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa ikut keruanganku, nanti disana aku akan menjelaskan prosedurnya."

Saat kami berlima melangkah, Tangan Ai menraik kaosku pelan. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Aku merasakannya bau yang samar dari dirinya." Ucap Ai dengan wajah serius dan rasa takut

"Kau serius." Tanyaku tajam dan Ai hanya mengangguk

"Ada apa Ai, Co-chan." Tanya ibuku

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok bu." Balasku dan segera mengajak Ai sambil mengandeng erat lengannya

Sesampainya diruangannya aku dan Ai menanda tandangi surat pengadopsian anak, begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibu. setelah selesai kami berempat pun pamit.

.

.

.

"Oh iya kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Ibu

"Mending kita pulang saja bu." Ucapku sambil merangkul Ai yang tertidur dibahu ku

Kamipun segera pulang, dan aku segera menggendong Ai ke kamarnya, sesudah menaruh Ai dikasurnya dan menyelimutinya aku segera mandi.

"Conan-kun, kau didalam." Ucap Ai, saat aku masih menikmati diriku berendam.

"Iya kenapa?" Tanya ku

Saat itu aku terkejut saat Ai masuk ke dalam hanya badannya tertutup dengan handuk. "A-apa yang kau lakukan." Ucapku terkejut

"Badanku sudah sangat lengket dengan keringat." Balas Ai dan segera masuk dalam bathup sambil memunggungiku, aku pun juga berbalik memunggunginya juga. "La-lagipula ini keinginan ibu." Tambahnya

"Baiklah aku selesai." Ucapku segera bangun dan meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju kamar. 'HHH... ada apa si dengannya, kenapa tidak menolaknya.' tambah batinku yang segera memakai piyama. Eh tunggu kenapa kepala ku terasa pusing, apa aku terlalu lama berendam. Sial pandanganku kabur, aku pun segera menuju tempat tidur. Sayangnya saat ingin menaiki kasurku pandanganku langsung menjadi gelap.

To Be Continue

* * *

shioreinz: Alooo. Ini shioreinz yg gk login.

Gak sabar nunnggu kelanjutan ceritanya. BANYAKIN. ADEGAN. CONAN-AI nya YAAA /pplakk

Ya udah dulu, sekiannn :D

A: Oke siap

Shioreinz: btw, barus sadar, Rate nya T-M?! oh ya, ini pairnya Conan-ai kan? banyakin adegannta dongg/paan/ makasih. (kayaknya udh pernah review chapter ini tapi kayaknya gak ke kirim, jadi review lagi)

A: iya pairnya Conan-Ai, oke siap


	5. Chapter 5

Saat itu aku terkejut saat Ai masuk ke dalam hanya badannya tertutup dengan handuk. "A-apa yang kau lakukan." Ucapku terkejut

"Badanku sudah sangat lengket dengan keringat." Balas Ai dan segera masuk dalam bathup sambil memunggungiku, aku pun juga berbalik memunggunginya juga. "La-lagipula ini keinginan ibu." Tambahnya

"Baiklah aku selesai." Ucapku segera bangun dan meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju kamar. 'HHH... ada apa si dengannya, kenapa tidak menolaknya.' tambah batinku yang segera memakai piyama. Eh tunggu kenapa kepala ku terasa pusing, apa aku terlalu lama berendam. Sial pandanganku kabur, aku pun segera menuju tempat tidur. Sayangnya saat ingin menaiki kasurku pandanganku langsung menjadi gelap.

* * *

Meitantei Conan Chugakko

Aoyama Gosho

K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai

Rate: T - M

Genre: Misteri, School life, romance

Summary: Conan dan Haibara memasuki masa SMPnya, tapi sayangnya organisasi tersebut masih menghilang, ditambah Haibara mulai tumbuh rasa cinta terhadap Conan, sedangkan Conan sendiri memulai debutnya sebagai detektif SMP.

* * *

"Uughhh... sial kepala pusing." Ucap Conan sambil memegang kepalnya yang terasa berat dan berdenyut-denyut

"Kau sudah sadar, Co-chan." Ucap Yukiko yang masuk ke kamar anaknya sambil membawa mangkuk

"Ibu, uughh apa yang terjadi..." tanya Conan yang masih memegang kepalanya

"Semalam kau pingsan dan demam mu tinggi, untung saja Ai-chan menemukan mu dan memanggil ayah untuk mengangkatmu dikasur." Jawab Yukiko

"Oh begitu, dan sepertinya kepala ku masih sakit sampai sekarang."

"Karena itu sekarang kau istirahat saja, ibu sudah buatkan bubur."

"Terima kasih bu, oh iya Ai kemana?" Tanya Conan

"Ai-chan sedang membantu profesor katanya ada pertemuan antar ilmuan dan profesor diundang, dikarenakan kau sedang sakit, terpaksa Profesor bersama Ai-chan yang pergi."

"Apaaa... apa ayah juga ikut dengan mereka?" Tanya Conan sambil memegang kedua pundak sang ibu "UUggghh..." Tambahnya yang kembali memegangi kepalanya

"I-iya Yusaku ikut dengannya, kenapa kau bertingkah aneh Co-chan?" Tanya Yukiko

"Ibu aku mohon rahasiakan ini dari Ai." Ucap Conan dengan tatapan serius ke sang ibu

"Baik, memang ada apa?"

"Disekolah aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari 'mereka' yang menyamar menjadi kepala sekolah dan mereka mengetahui sosok ku dan Ai, bahkan orang itu bilang 'merek' mendatangkan tiga orang baru."

"Kau serius Shin-chan, eh maaf maksudku Co-chan."

"Iya sepertinya ketiga orang itu ada di dekat kita, karena itu aku ingin menahan Ai dirumah, tapi syukurlah kalau ayah ikut mereka." jawab Conan

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau makan buburnya ya."

* * *

 **Tempat Pertemuan**

"Kau kenapa Ai-chan daritadi sangat gelisah?" Tanya profesor pada saat Ai selalu menoleh ke belakang dan tidak jarang menundukkan kepalanya

"A-ah tidak kok profesor." Jawab Ai

"Dia cemas dengan kondisi Shinichi. Eh maksud ku Conan." Ucap Yusaku di kiri Ai

"Hoo... begitu benar juga ku dengar Ai-chan sangat cemas bahkan berteriak memanggilmu dan Yukiko berkali-kali ya Hahaha..." Ucap Profesor sambil tertawa

"Itu benar Hahaha..." Jawab Yusaku yang juga tertawa membuat Ai kesal dengan kedua orang tua di kiri dan kanannya. Yusaku pun melihat Ai segera membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ai "Tenang saja walau ada mereka, aku sudah meminta beberapa temanku yang seorang intel untuk menyamar" Bisik Yusaku

"Hooo... Agasa lama tidak jumpa." Ucap salah satu temannya sesama ilmuwan

"Oh Edward, lama tidak jumpa." Jawab Agasa. "Perkenalkan ini tetanggaku si novelis terkenal Kudo Yusaku dan putrinya Kudo Ai." Tambahnya

"Hooo... selamat datang suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, tuan Kudo." Ucap Edward

"Ah sama-sama hahaha..." Jawab yusaku diselingi oleh tawa

"Dan anak anda tidak terlelu mirip dengan and ya." Ucap Edward memperhatikan Ai

"Hooo.. itu, mungkin karena dia lahir saat kami sedang di Amerika." Jawab Yusaku

"Hoo, baiklah kalau begitu silahkan berkeliling dan nikmati hari kalian. " Ucap Edward meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Ai yang walnya juga seorang dokter bahkan profesor termuda di orgnisasi, sangat menikmati tempat tersebut tidak jarang dirinya bertanya soal apa yang dibuat dan apa saja komposisinya, yusaku yang mengawasi Ai juga ikut menikmati acara tidak jarang banyak yang meminta tanda tangannya atau sekedar foto bersama. merupakan hal yang wajar jika Yusaku terkenal sebagai novelis, bukan hanya dikalangan novelis, tapi juga hampir disemua bidang, dikarenakan itu tidak jarang jika ada yang bertemu dengan dirinya banyak yang meminta tanda tangan atau foto bersama, apa lagi jika Yusaku sedang menerbitkan novelnya para fansnya dari seluruh dunia akan segera berdatangan untuk berebut cetakan pertamanya.

"Ayah." ucap Ai

"Iya ada apa? kau sudah melihat semuanya." jawab Yusaku

"Hoo... jadi dia anak Yusaku, wah imut ya." Ucap para fans Yusaku dan tidak jarang mencubit pipi Ai dan ai langsung menatap tajam kepada para fans tersebut membuat semuanya terdiam, sedngkan Yusaku hanya tertawa canggung melihat Ai.

"Ya sudah, kita makan dulu." Ucap Yusaku

"Bagaimana dengan profesor?" Tanya Ai

"Nanti kita kabari jika kita sedang makan siang, lagipula dirinya sedang sibuk." Ucap Yusaku yang melihat profesor sedang berkumpul

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan memilih restoran terdekat untu makan siang. "Kau kenapa Ai?" Tanya Yusaku

"Maksud ayah?"

"kau tidak selera makan atau kau memikirkan profesor atau Conan?"

"Tidak kok hanya lagi tidak ingin makan siang saja." Jawab Ai

"Hh... kalau begitu kita izin ke profesor untuk pulang lagipula sepertinya kau mencemaskan Conan."

"A-aku tidak mencemaskannya kok, lagipula sudah ada ibu yang menjaganya."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi ayah, Ai."

"Baiklah ayah memang detektif yang hebat bahkan Conan tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Dia masih terlalu dini untuk mencapai tujuan Ai, karena itu ayah minta untuk kamu membantunya, karena sama dengan Yukiko, karena dirinya aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu hal dengan mudah."

"Baiklah ayah."

Mereka berdua pun pamit kepada profesor dan pulang menuju rumah mereka. "Hei Ai, bisa kau angkat telepon ayah, karena aku sedang menyetir."

"Halo."

 **"Hlo. Ai-chan ya."**

"Iya ibu, ada apa?"

 **"kalian sedang dimana? kalian sudah makan siang. Ku harap kalain cepat pulang entah kenapa Conan bilang dirinya tidk nafsu makan."**

'Sama seperti diriku.' Batin Ai. "Baiklah kami sudah dijalan menuju rumah." Tambahnya dan menutup ponsel milik Yusaku

"Siapa Ai?"

"Ibu, katanya kita disuruh cepat pulang, karena sepertinya Conan juga sama seperti diriku yang tidak nafsu makan."

"Hoo... baiklah."

* * *

 **Kediaman Kudo**

"Kami pulang." Ucap Yusaku

"Hoo.. kalian sudah pulang uhuk..uhuk..." Jawab Conan

"Sepertinya demammu masih belum turun juga."

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat."

"Katanya dirimu tidak nafsu makan."

"Gimana mau makan jika aku mencemaskan mu, dikarenakan organisasi tahu soal dirimu."

"Tenang saja tadi ayah, juga sudah meminta beberapa teman intelnya untuk mengawasi acara disana." Ucap Ai. "jadi sekarang kau makan dulu." Tambahnya

"baiklah.." Jawab Conan sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur, tapi sayangnya Ai lebih dulu mengambilnya

"Tidak, kau akan suapi." Ucap Ai

"Baiklah."

Yusaku dan Yukiko hanya bisa menahan tawa anaknya yang keras kepala bisa langsung tunduk kepada seorang perempuan, padahal waktu bersama Ran yang seumuran dengan Ai, anaknya tidak mau mengalah sedikit pun, tapi sekarang hanya dengan ketegasan Ai, anaknya langsung menurut.

Setelah makan Siang, Ai segera membawa Conan ke kamar milik Cnan walau sempat ditolak tapi dengan sekali tatapan, Conan langsung menurut kepada Ai, entah kenapa dirinya menjadi snagat penurut kepada sosok disebelah padahal dulu dirinya tidak mau mengalah saat bersama Ran, pikir Conan.

"Jadi kenapa kondisimu menjadi lebih parah." Ucap Ai saat dirinya bersama Conan sudah berada di dalam kamar Conan

"Mungkin karena terlalu mencemaskan dirimu." Jawab Cona yang tidur dikasur

"Itu bukan alasan." jawab Ai sambil menyentil dahi Conan

"Hei apa yang mmppphhh..." Ucap conan terhenti aat Ai mencium bibirnya

Tidak lama Ai pun melepaskan ciumannya "Jangan memaksakan dirmu lagi ya Conan." Ucapnya sambil mencangkup kedua pipi Conan dan menyatukan dahinya kepada dahi Conan.

To be Continue

* * *

Guest:Hai...

Aku sider (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)  
Ceritanya keren Author san~  
Rena suka~  
Hm... Conan disini juga udah sama Ai kah?  
Ini ZeroRena yang males log in

A:Masih dalam tahap pendekatan keduanya masih berpikir kapan waktunya menyatakan cintanya

zxc: tolong lanjutin please penasaran

A: Ok ini yang terbaru terbit


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi kenapa kondisimu menjadi lebih parah." Ucap Ai saat dirinya bersama Conan sudah berada di dalam kamar Conan

"Mungkin karena terlalu mencemaskan dirimu." Jawab Cona yang tidur dikasur

"Itu bukan alasan." jawab Ai sambil menyentil dahi Conan

"Hei apa yang mmppphhh..." Ucap conan terhenti aat Ai mencium bibirnya

Tidak lama Ai pun melepaskan ciumannya "Jangan memaksakan dirmu lagi ya Conan." Ucapnya sambil mencangkup kedua pipi Conan dan menyatukan dahinya kepada dahi Conan.

* * *

Meitantei Conan Chugakko

Aoyama Gosho

K. Shinichi/E. Conan x M. Shiho/H. Ai

Rate: T - M

Genre: Misteri, School life, romance

Summary: Conan dan Haibara memasuki masa SMPnya, tapi sayangnya organisasi tersebut masih menghilang, ditambah Haibara mulai tumbuh rasa cinta terhadap Conan, sedangkan Conan sendiri memulai debutnya sebagai detektif SMP.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Yukiko dan Yusaku kembali ke L.A, membuat Ai dan Conan dijaga oleh Agasa, kebetulan saat itu Sonoko mengajak semunya termasuk Profeso Agasa, Kelompok Detektif, Ran, Kogoro, Sera beserta Conan dan Ai untuk ke bertamasya

"Ku harap kau tidak membawa kesialanmu Conan-kun." Ucap Ai sambil memandang luar jendela.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir seperti itu." Jawab Conan dan Ai tidak menjawabnya

"Ada apa Ran?" Tanya Sonoko

"Emm.. tidak apa-apa?" Jawab Ran sambil menggelngkan kepalanya walau begitu ssesekali Ran melirik kearah Conan dan Ai

"Oh iya Conan-kun, kau melihat pertandingan semalam?" Tanya Genta

"Oh maksudmu pertandingan ujicoba Jepang melawan Afrika Selatan." Jawab Conan

"Benar-benar wah pasti asyik ya, jika bisa menonton langsung." Ucap Genta

"Betul itu, sayangnya tiketnya terjual habis." Ucap Mitsuhiko

'Hhh... seandainya kemarin saja tidak sakit, aku sudah menonton langsung.' Batin Conan kecewa, Ai yang melirik ke Conan hanya tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita sampai." Ucap Sonoko

"Wah kak Sonoko benar-benar hebat walau sudah sering, tapi masih bisa buat kami kagum." Ucap Ayumi

"Nah baiklah kalian pilih kamar kalian, tapi dikarenakan kalian sudah remaja. Kalian tidak bisa tidur bersam-sama lagi." Ucap Sonoko

Mereka semua pun masuk dan memilih kamar masing-masing, Ayumi bersama Ai. Sedangkan Conan bersama Mitsuhiko dan Gneta, Kogoro bersama Agasa dan Ran bersama Sonoko. Setelah mereka selesai, Conan segera ke beranda Villa Conan lupa membawa jaketnya hanya bisa memluk tubuhnya sendiri. 'Ah sial tak kusangka jika Vilanya berada dipegunungan dan juga sangat dingin lagi.' Batin Conan

"Sudah ku duga kau lupa membawa jaketmu Conan-kun," Ucap Ai sambil memakaikan syal ke leher Conan membuat Conan terkejut. "Kenapa?" Tanya Ai

"Ah tidak apa-apa, makasih ya." Ucap Conan

"Kau tidak main dengan yang lain?" Tanya Ai

"Ah tidak." Jawab Conan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tambahnya

"Tadinya ingin tapi melihat mu kedinginan membuatku membatalkannya." Ycap Ai sambil menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang

"Maaf ya." Ucap Conan cuek

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menyusul yang lain." Ucap Ai sambil menarik lengan Conan

"Hei-hei tunggu dulu." Ucap Conan yang ditarik lengannya oleh Ai

"Kenapa lagi? kau itu lambat makanya aku tarik." Ucap Ai

"Aku kan tidak bilang ingin turun." Ucap Conan

"Hh... baiklah." Ucap Ai melepaskan lengan Conan.

"Hei tunggu dulu." Ucap Conan kali ini memegang lengan Ai

"Ada apa lagi, bukannya kau tidak ingin turun dan aku ingin turun." Protes Ai

"Itu..ano..."

"Cepat kata kan Conan-kummpphh..." Ucap Ai terputus saat Conan mencium bibir Ai

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan ayo, turun." Ucap Ran pelan diakhir kalimatnya saat dirinya melihat Conan dan Ai berciuman

Ai yang terkejut saat Conan menciumnya, mulai menutup matanya dan membiarkan Conan menyentuh bibirnya. Conan pun terus menikmati bibir Ai yang menurutnya sangat lembut. Tapi tidak lama dirinya melepaskannya ciumannya dari Ai, sedangkan Ran melihat hal tersebut cukup lama entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit dan segera menuruni tangga dan berlari keluar. Sedangkan Ai yang merasa Conan melepaskannya ciumannya ada rasa sedikit kecewa, dan saat itu Ai mencangkup kedua pipi Conan dan menciumnya kembali walau itu tidak lama. "jadi kenapa kau melakukan hal itu Conan-kkun." Ucap Ai

"Maaf aku rasa aku mencintai mu." Ucap Conan

"Sejak?" Tanya Ai

"Sejak beberap hari lalu saat kita melakukan olahraga. Saat itu aku mulai mencintaimu." Jawab Conan

"PPfftt... "

"Kenapa?" Tanya Conan melihat Ai emnahan tawa

"Tidak ada, aku tidak menyangka saja jika kau juga akan mencintaimu Conan-kun." Jawab Ai

"Jadi, kau." Ucap Conan

"Ya aku sudah lama sebelum itu juga sudah mencintaimu Conan-kun, bukan sebagai Shinichi. Tapi, sebagai Edogawa Conan." Ucap Ai

"Jadi kita jadian sekarang?" Tanya Conan polos

"Tentu saja, bodoh. memang kau belum mau?" Tanya Ai

"Baiklah...baiklah..." Ucap Conan

"Hoo... kalian darimana saja?" Ucap Ayumi

"benar-benar sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang lho." Ucap Mitsuhiko

"Ah tadi dikarenakan Conan-kun lupa membawa jaketnya dia jadi tidak ingin turun." Ucap Ai dengan senyum meremehkan, sedangkan Conan hanya mendecih kesal.

"Lho bukannya dia memakai syal." Ucap Genta

"Oh syal ini kebetulan saja ku bawa, jadi ku berikan ke Conan-kun." Ucap Ai, Ayumi dan ran yang mendnegarnya entah kenapa merasa kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri

"Sudah-sudah ayo cepat kita makan siang." Ucap Sonoko

Mereka semua pun makan siang dengan hikmat,hingga "KKyyaaa...''' Teriak salah satu pelayan

"Sepertinya kau tidak diberi waktu untuk istirahat ya." Ucap Ai

"Ya sepertinya begitu." Ucap Conan

"Baiklah waktu grup detektif beraksi." Ucap Genta yang di ikuti oleh Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi. "Tunggu dulu aku juga." Ucap Sonoko dan diikuti oleh Conan, berbeda dengan Ai yang masih menikmati makan siangnya

"Ah dasar kenapa begini si." Protes Kogoro yang ikut menuju TKP

Tidak lama polisi pun datang, Conan yang baru saja dari Tkp menuju tempat dimana mereka menyantap makan siang. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ai

"Kau bawa laptopmu?" Tanya Conan

"Ada dikamar, kenapa? kau ingin meminta ku untuk menyelidiki sesuatu." Ucap Ai

"Ya soalnya ada yang tidak ku mengerti." Ucap Conan

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamar saja." Ucap Ai yang membawa Conan ke kamarnya bersama Ayumi.

"Jadi apa yang harus ku selidiki tuan detektif." Ucap Ai, sedangkan Conan kurang suka jika Ai menyebutnya begitu. Conan pun memberikan sapu tangannya yang terdapat noda coklat ke hitaman. "Kau meminta ku untuk menyelidiki noda kopi." Tambah Ai

"Awalnya aku juga mengira begitu, tapi sepertinya bukan karena tidak berbau kopi atau apapun." Ucap Conan

"Hh.. baiklah." Ucap Ai yang mulai menyelidiki

.

.

.

"Ehem, baiklah aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Kogoro percaya diri

"Hee... sudah dipecahkan." Ucap Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi

"Ku harap dia tidak asal mengoceh." Bisik Ai

"Ya, ku harap juga begitu." Bisik Conan

"Pelakunya adalah kau nona Izumi." Tunjuk Kogoro, membuat Conan dan Ai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"A-apa ke-kenapa aku harus membunuh Sakaguchi?" Ucap Izumi tidak terima

"Alasannya karena kau tidak terlalu Sakaguchi yang selalu dipuji oleh kepala pelayan disini dibanding diirmu yang bekerja lebih keras daripada dirinya." Ucap Kogoro

"Apa benar itu Izumi." Ucap Sonoko

"I-itu tidak benar nona." Ucap Izumi

"Hei paman, kalau itu mana mungkin dijadikan motif." Ucap Conan

"Conan-kun benar ditambah jika Izumi yang menjadi pembunuhnya sangat aneh, karena dirinya sedang berada di lantai dua saat kasus terjadi." Ucap Ai

"Apa katamu bocah." Ucap Kogoro tidak terima.

"Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan pelakunya Conan-kun." Ucap Shiratori yang kebetulan sedang liburan

"Pelakunya adalah anda yang pertama kali menemukan mayat, tuan Arashi." Ucap Conan, dan Conan dibantu dengan Ai menjelaskan bagaimana Aarashi membunuh Sakaguchi.

"Wah kalian berdua hebat pantas saja, kalian mendapat Holmes dan Watson dari kepolisian pusat." Ucap Shiratori.

"Sayangnya bagiku, dia ini bukan Hanya sebgai Watson, tapi juga sebgai Iren adler." Ucap Conan sambil menunjuk Ai. Saat itu Arashi pun dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan yang lebih. Sementara kami akhirnya pamit pulang padahal hal itu menjadi liburan pertama kami sejak SMP, tapi disana juga Aku dan Ai menjadi sepasang kekasih dan mulai sekarang dan selamanya kami akan terus bersama bukan hanya sebagai siswa SMP, tapi juga kami akan terus memburu organisasi.

E.N.D

* * *

fans: update nya cepetin please :D, saya mohon semoga gak berhenti di tengan jalan seperti fict2 lain

A: kagak berhenti kok.

Guest: Kechee~

Ditunggu kelanjutan nya yaaa~  
#guestygkemaren

A: Iya ini udah terbit kok


End file.
